The present invention broadly relates to a motorcycle carrying a container box on the rear part above the rear wheel thereof and, more particularly, to an improvement in the device for mounting the container box on the rear part of the motorcycle.
Recently, motorcycles, particularly large-size motorcycles, are often used for continuous long-distance touring in tandem riding condition. In general, the long-distance touring require the riders to carry various things such as clothes, beverages, spare parts of the machine, maps and so forth. In order to contain such things, some of the motorcycles are equipped with container boxes or saddle bags at both sides of the rear wheel and a container box or trunk above the rear wheel. The container box located above the rear wheel and disposed at the rear side of the seat is fixedly secured to the chassis to limit the position or posture of the fellow passenger on the rear seat. Therefore, the riders, particularly the fellow passenger tend to get tired during long continuous riding. In order to relieve the riders from the fatigue, it is desirable that the position of the rear container box is adjusted and changed at a suitable interval to permit the fellow passenger to vary the riding position. It will be very effective in relieving the fellow passenger from fatigue if he can freely adjust the position of the rear container box while he is on the motorcycle.
Hitherto, however, the rear container box is fixedly secured as shown, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 144640/1979 or Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 101678/1980 so that the fellow passenger cannot adjust the riding position EASY.